


Painting Flowers

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story on here. Not my best though. Review and constructive criticism would be greatly loved. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Flowers

When I wake up,

The dream isn't done.

I wanna see your face and know I've made it home.

"Gilbert!" Roderich's cries became more and more desperate each time he uttered them. His throat was becoming hoarse from all the shouting he'd done lately and if he wasn't careful, he'd lost it altogether.

Not that he cared. He had to find Gilbert before something awful happened to him. Well, something more terrible than what had already happened anyway.

A weak cough distracted Roderich from his thoughts and he turned to the pile of rubble on his left.

"Gilbert?" He whispered quietly.

"Roddy?" A weak voice came from the pile. "Is that you?"

Roderich gave a cry of relief before digging into the rubble. A white head popped out and the rest of Gilbert Belschmitt showed up a few seconds later.

"Gilbert!" Roderich eveloped him in a tight hug as he sobbed, "You're okay!"

Gilbert gave a weak chuckle before kissing the top of Roderich's head. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Roderich smiled before kissing him gently. "Let's go home. I started a new painting."

"Of what?"

"You."

"And what am I doing?" Gilbert teased weakly.

"Dreaming."

"Of what?"

"Flowers."

Gilbert gave a classic kesesese. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"So this is true?"

"Yes."

Gilbert gave another kesesese and Roderich smiled.

"Well, Specs," Gilbert smiled teasingly. "We'd better get home so you can finish that awesome picture of the awesome me."

Roderich's smile grew bigger. "Let's go home, Gilbert."

If nothing is true,

What more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you.


End file.
